


bleeding in the name of love

by Chanology



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Baekhyun and Chanyeol are kings of rival kingdoms, M/M, Mentioned SeKai, Romance, Sad Ending, Tragedy, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26019061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chanology/pseuds/Chanology
Summary: “I hope we meet in another life, my love.”
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 19
Kudos: 42
Collections: Challenge #6 — Rise of Kingdoms





	bleeding in the name of love

It’s funny how fast your world can crumble. It happened in the blink of an eye. 

It was just yesterday that they sat together underneath an elm tree, exchanging kisses and promises of a peaceful future—together. 

Baekhyun wanted to run away, hand in hand. They are kings of rival kingdoms, it’s a miracle they crossed paths and fell in love. 

Now Chanyeol is running through the darkening foreign castle, the setting sun his only source of light as he runs aimlessly. 

He needs to find Baekhyun. 

Screams can be heard outside of the castle, whether it was the Northern kingdom’s citizens, their army, or Chanyeol’s soldiers—he couldn’t tell. 

But he also didn’t care. Not when Baekhyun’s safety was unknown. 

Finally, he arrives at a room shrouded in large windows and elegant paintings, the dying sun’s rays falling upon a figure on the ground. The white robes with gold trim is all he needs to see to know it’s—

“Baekhyun.” Chanyeol chokes out, the weight on his shoulders lifting. His lover is safe. 

He rushes to the smaller’s side, falling to his knees. “Get up Baek, we’re leaving.”

He tries to lift Baekhyun up, but it emits a cough and a groan. That’s when Chanyeol notices the blood. 

“What…. what happened?!” Chanyeol asks, hysteria getting to his head. The weight comes back, twice as heavy.

“I was painting, and your men stabbed me.” Baekhyun coughs out, his eyes gleaming up at Chanyeol. “I’m glad you’re here, and you can be the last thing I see.”

“Don’t say that, you’re fine.” Chanyeol cries out, he buries his face in Baekhyun’s chest. 

This wasn’t supposed to happen. 

He never sent out an order to attack the Northern kingdom, he would never. He knows who killed his lover. The General was to blame—Kai. The General’s petty revenge to hurt his past lover who left for another man, which happened to be the other General: Sehun. 

Chanyeol will have him pay a visit to the guillotine. 

“I’m dying, Yeol.” Baekhyun says, he brings his hand up and caresses Chanyeol’s face, wiping away the tears. 

“You can’t leave me!” Chanyeol cries. They still had a whole life ahead of them, how was Chanyeol supposed to live without Baekhyun?

Another cough leaves Baekhyun’s once pink lips; they’re now pale. 

“I’m sorry your heart is the casualty.”

“It’s okay Chanyeol, it was going to happen eventually.” Baekhyun whispers, a small smile crosses his face, “I love you.”

Chanyeol’s warm tears fall on Baekhyun’s porcelain face, the warm liquid filled with pain was the last thing he felt. The sorrow soaks into his lifeless body in a last attempt to bring him back to life. 

His body remains still. 

“I hope we meet in another life, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t my best work, but I hope it’s enough! This fic is inspired by a certain song, very sad lmao. Thanks for reading!


End file.
